DDPC17
is the 17th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 454th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "The Return of Regina". Synopsis Regina strikes again and comes across a red crystal, causing her to change into someone much more evil as the girls explore a new area and try to learn more of the missing Princess. '' Summary One day Makoto walks with through a garden full of sculptures and talks about howm uch Princess Marie Ange loved them. Suddenly Regina appeared and laughs at this, explaining how she came to be closer to Mana. She states that she wants her and takes her away, leading the others to chase after her while trying to figure out her reason for showing up. Regina insists she has no other reason than to get Mana. In hopes of keeping peace, Mana reasons Regina should join them. She considers for a moment and acccepts. It's then Makoto notices a statue resembling Marie Ange, and she points this out to the girls. They are surprised by its appearance and they begin to observe Joe and Ai nearby- also discussing the statue. When Regina spots them she finds amusement and Jo hands Ai over to her to see if anything happens, when she starts to cry Rikka uses a Lovead to make her fall asleep. The girls start studying the statue and spot a red diamond. Regina is curious and she touches it, causing the statue to shatter into a million pieces. She grabs the diamond as the girls panic while trying to restore the status, but they are unable to do so. They try to find someone who can help fix it and they happen to find a man who can help. Strangely, Regina notes she feels remorse for what she did. The girls tell hr not to worry about it though, which calms her down. But suddenly a red light flashes from her hand and she observes it to find the red crystal causing it, which causes her to become overwhelmed by anger suddenly. She demands the girls hand over the other crystals but they refuse, as they are unable to. Angered by this, she uses the man's heart to summon a Jikochuu. The girls transform and Regina summons a hammer Jikochuu to hit them. The girls try protecting each other, but the they are hit by dark energy, slowly transforming them into stone, one by one. Now mad, Cure Heart demands to know why Regina would do this. She claims to want Mana, and Cure Heart responds by performing ''Heart Shoot, but the Jikochuu easily dodged it. By now, Cure Heart is worn out and she is unable to odge the attacks of the Jikochuu. Just then a strange man comes to her rescue and he tells her to heal her friends to resume the fight. Heart agrees and uses Heart Shoot on them in order to heal them and return them to normal. They group together and perform Lovely Force Arrow to purify the Jikochuu. Regina takes off and the mysterious man introduces himself as Jonathan, a knight sent to protect them. However, the girls realize who he really is and express shock. Major Events *The fourth Royal Crystal, a Red one, is found as a crystal of a statue of Princess Ange; it is earned after Regina takes it and realizes Mana and the others are her friends. *Regina begins to reveal a more selfish personality with red eyes after taking the red crystal. *Joe is revealed to be Jonathan, knight of the Trump Kingdom and Princess Ange's fiance. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Okada Joe / Sir Jonathan Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes